colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Rangrasiya
The story begins with Rudra and Paro as children. Paro's parents are killed in a bus while Rudra's mother has left his father and him for another man. One morning while on a bus, Paro sees Rudra crying and throws him her doll. Rudra is touched by the gesture and they meet. Years later, the story is set in a small village of Birpur where everyone has come to hate the BSD (Bharatiya Suraksha Dal). This hatred is fuelled by the village's most powerful man Thakur Param Singh Tejawat. Every year, a girl from the village is chosen to wed a man from across the border and this year, it's Paro. The baraatis arrive for the wedding along with the groom Varun. Back at the BSD headquarters, Major Rudra Pratap Ranawat is given a mission to return to Birpur and keep an eye on Thakur Tejawat, who the BSD believe to be guilty for smuggling weapons. While on his way, Rudra sees Paro being harassed by goons and saves her. Rudra and Paro finally meet. The night before the wedding, Thakur Tejawat's men are assembling guns and when one of them brings money and questions him, Thakur explains that every year a girl is wed to a man from across the border. When baraatis arrive for the wedding, they bring with them pieces of guns which Thakur's men assemble and sell to those who know how to use them. In return, the baraatis receive money which they smuggle back across the border. He also explains how he is the one who has fuelled so much hatred for the BSD because he wants to be in charge of the village. Paro's friend Bindi also sees the guns and tells Thakur who confesses. He then throws her into the river where she is killed by an alligator. He blames the BSD. The wedding has happened, and Paro and the baraat are on their way to the border when Major Rudra is informed and he orders for the gates to be shut. The baraat is stopped and searched. The BSD find the money which the baraat was smuggling, and a battle takes place. BSD officers are shot and the baraatis are killed. Stabbed and shot, Rudra regains consciousness and aims at Varun who confesses that Paro was only a means to cross the border but before he can shoot Paro, Rudra kills him as Paro watches. Paro is taken captive by the BSD and held at the headquarters where Rudra repeatedly emotionally blackmails her to speak up about her involvement in the smuggling. Paro denies everything. Rudra hates Paro for defending a terrorist (Thakur Tejawat) and Paro hates Rudra for killing her husband. Knowing Thakur wants to kill Paro, Rudra fakes Paro's death to keep her safe as she is his sole key witness. He then hides her in the house he left years ago where his chaachi, chaacha and their children live. Unwelcomed in the house, Rudra has a cold relationship with his relatives, except his chaacha who welcomes him back. Paro is revealed to the Ranawat family who question Rudra and Paro's relationship and her living in Rudra's room without being married. Rudra's father Dilsher, to save Paro's dignity, informs them that Paro is his to-be-daughter in law. Forced by circumstances, Rudra decides to marry Paro and tells her that if she does not want to marry him, she will have to sign papers against Thakur Tejawat. Paro remains undecided but goes ahead with the rituals. The wedding rituals take place. During the haldi ceremony, Laila (Rudra's girlfriend whom he shares a sexual relationship with) tries to poison Paro out of jealousy. But Rudra saves Paro in time. On the day of the mehendi, Paro burns her hands on the stove to avoid having Rudra's name written on her hands. But Rudra still manages to apply mehndi on her and write his name. Mohini gets to know who Paro is and meets Thakur Tejawat with whom she makes a deal; she will hand over Paro if Thakur kills Rudra once and for all. Both agree. On the day of the wedding, Rudra and Paro arrive at the mandap and so does Thakur. On the other hand, Mohini plots to trap Paro by setting Dilsher on fire. She hires a girl who wears the same bridal dress as Paro to set his room on fire. Sunheri sees the girl run away and believes it is Paro - exactly what Mohini wanted. Dilsher falls unconscious and is taken to the hospital. He slips into a coma. Back at the mandap, Rudra and Thakur come face to face and Rudra asks Paro - who is standing behind Thakur - to come to him and he will protect her. Paro refuses and leaves with Thakur. Rudra goes after them and finds Thakur alone. Holding him at gunpoint, Rudra asks Thakur to confess to his crimes. Paro comes up behind Rudra and beats him on the head, leaving him unconscious. Thakur drives Paro away to another village where they both get out. As Paro thanks Thakur for saving her, she turns around to see Thakur holding a gun to her head. Thakur confesses all his crimes to Paro. He tells her that it was him who had his men dress up as the BSD the night her parents were shot and it was him who killed her friend Bindi when she found out about his misdoings. He tells her that every year, he sends a girl from the village across the border, and either she is killed by the baraatis, or sold. Paro finds out about the smuggling and money. Shocked but angry, Paro throws red chili powder at Thakur and beats him. She runs away and returns to the BSD headquarters. At the BSD headquarters, Paro speaks to the media about Thakur's crimes, and confesses everything he told her. She apologizes to Rudra publicly and admits she was wrong and Rudra was only trying to protect her. However, Rudra is furious. He has found out about his father being set on fire, and was told it was Paro who did it. Holding her responsible, Rudra says how another beautiful woman has tried to hurt his father. Paro attempts to convince Rudra of her innocence, but it's all in vain. Rudra continues to blame her. BSD head officer B.K. Singh sends Rudra to track down Tejewat - who has run away with Thakurain - and bring him back to the headquarters. Paro says she will go with Rudra, much to Rudra's displeasure. Rudra and officer Aman arrive at Thakur's haveli with a search warrant to search the property. They find guns and just as Rudra is searching, he comes across a photo of Thakur with a woman. Rudra looks closer and is shocked. The picture is of Thakur and Thakurain - Rudra's mother. Angry to see who she left him and his father for, Rudra decides he wants nothing to do with her. Meanwhile, Paro enters the Ranawat haveli disguised as Gauri; however, he finds out who she is and tells her to get out. Paro stubbornly refuses and tells Rudra she's staying. To test her loyalty, Rudra asks Paro to marry Sumer, who he offers 3 lakh rupees. Sumer agrees. Rudra takes Paro to his room where the doll Paro gave him when they were children, fall on the floor and she sees it. After he leaves, Paro takes the doll and realizes that Rudra is the one for her. She reminisces about all the moments she had with him and goes to the Bravery Awards Ceremony held at the BSD headquarters. She confesses her feelings, shows him the doll and proposes to Rudra who is furious and kicks her out but on Mohini's orders, Paro is let back into the house. She continues to pursue Rudra, asking for his forgiveness. When news of this is published in the local newspaper (because of Sumer), Rudra is kicked out of the BSD and loses his job. He gets drunk and returns home. In a fit of rage, Rudra marries Paro in his home. Category:Browse